


They Shall Not Grow Old

by Hollenka99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Military, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: In the trenches, Captain Castiel Novak and Private Dean Winchester form a friendship as they fight alongside each other.





	They Shall Not Grow Old

What are you doing here?” The man who had seen too much horror asked one the latest members to join his unit. This kid was definitely underage. He couldn’t believe the army was this desperate for soldiers already.  
“I intend to fight the enemy, sir.”  
“I suppose I should keep an eye on you. Captain Castiel Novak. What about you?”  
“Private Dean Winchester. And I don’t need protecting.”  
“Yes you do. How old are you, anyway?”  
“18.”  
“I doubt that. What’s your real age?”  
“16.”  
“Does your mother know you were stupid enough to enlist?”  
“She’s dead.”  
“What about your father? You must have some family back in America.”  
“Just me and my brother. Dad has been here in France for some time.”  
This caught Cas’ attention. “Wait, you’re not Winchester as in General Winchester, are you?”  
“Sure am.” God, this idiot was proud to be caught up in this hell. The poor son of a bitch was going to either die or lose his sanity within weeks.

Despite first impressions, Dean proved himself useful. He was an expert at handling a gun. Castiel learnt more about Sam and the life Dean had with the Singers while they fought.

In turn, Dean learnt various things about Cas’ life back home. Before Sarajevo, Castiel had been working towards becoming a teacher. Once war came, Cas enlisted to serve his country. Cas had, like Dean, family members in the military which had influenced the decision.

There was one occasion where General John Winchester visited the trench. Cas noticed the fearful yet unquestioning respect in Dean’s eyes when in the presence of his father. He had been a soldier long enough for him to understand attachments here were a dangerous thing. But never had he witnessed such a cold encounter between two family members. General Winchester didn’t even acknowledge his 16 year old son, underage by two years, should be safely home in South Dakota with the Singers.

On the last evening of June, Cas plodded into the trench with a sullen expression. He reached Dean with little hesitation.

“I suggest you write to Sam tonight. It may be your last chance to.”  
“Hey, Novak, what you muttering to him?” One said.  
“He’s a puff.” Another laughed.  
“God’s gonna chuck you both into Hell when this war’s over.” A deeply religious third warned.

“We’re going over the top tomorrow morning.” His words silenced them all with terror. “I was just giving Winchester the heads up first because he’s a damn kid.”  
“Might as well paint a target on my face.”  
“Write to your families tonight. There’s not much any of us can do.”  
“So, wait, they think it’s okay for us to run straight at the Germans? We’ll all be vulnerable.” Dean couldn’t understand it.  
“Hey kid, you realise you’re a soldier, right? They sit back, miles away from the action, while we try to survive.”  
“But-”  
“Winchester, face it: everyone like your daddy doesn’t care about us.”  
“Knock it off, Williams.” Castiel scolded.  
“We’re all going to die in the morning. The boy might as well die knowing the truth.”  
“I said, knock it off.” He repeated with equal firmness.

The remaining hours trickled by. The majority of the company had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Only two still sat awake.

“Dean, please go to sleep.”  
“I can’t, Cas.”  
“Staying awake will only make it worse.”  
“What do you think will happen to Sammy? God, Cas, he’s only 12. What if the war goes on forever? I don’t want him anywhere near here.”  
“I’m praying it ends before Christmas. It’s unlikely but nothing’s impossible. Who knows, perhaps homosexuality will be legal one day.”  
“As if.” Dean scoffed. “Next you’ll be telling me women and blacks will be able to do whatever they want. Come on, Cas, be reasonable.”  
“Would be nice to be accepted as a puff, though.”  
“Yeah.” Dean nodded thoughtfully.

“If you never volunteered, what would you have done with your life?”  
“Taught, English preferably.” Cas answered. He finished writing the letter he intended his family to receive. “What about you?”  
“Watch out for Sammy, mostly.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure. Marrying some girl so we could have 2 or 3 kids and live somewhere with a white picket fence isn’t my type of thing.”  
“I have a childhood friend back at home. She is attracted to other females. We planned to convince our friends and family we were heterosexual like them by marrying. I doubt the lie would have lasted indefinitely.”

Castiel takes a good look at the youngest man in the room. So damn young. Too young, in fact. Cas had repeated it too many times in his head since meeting Dean in February. Dean should be in America, doing whatever young men his age did in his hometown. Dean should be somewhere, anywhere but here.

Cas reflected on how Dean had changed in the past months. He had been such a hopeful and patriotic boy. Dean had wanted to be of use to his country, to feel like he could live up to his father’s reputation.

Then he experienced what no-one should. The death, the echoing sound of weapons blasting, the loss of his innocence. Cas would give anything to reverse the effects of the fighting, just on Dean. Instead, he reassured him nightmares were common occurrences here. It was all he could do.

Profoundly upset by the memories, Cas made a rash decision.  
“If I’m going to Hell, I may as well go for the right reasons.” His lips connected to Dean’s. “But, honestly Dean, sleep.”

Tensions rose that following dawn. Every soldier stood in the pathways of the trench. The imminent fates of all involved could not be ignored.

“Cas, I’m scared.” Dean whispered silently.  
“Keep running. Do that and you can go home.”  
“I don’t want to go home, not like this.”  
“Neither do I. Whatever happens, I promise it will be alright in the end.” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

The whistles blew. Above they clambered. A wave of men faced a tsunami of bullets.

100 years later, an ancient man watched as the local children lay wreaths of fake poppies in remembrance. He was proud of his big brother. He only wished he could have told him that face to face.


End file.
